Always There
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Fury is furious at Spiderman for saving hostages instead of capturing the two criminals, Peter feels unappreciated. Luckily, Jocu sees what happened and speaks to Vibracio, who just might be the one to help the hero out. Written by guestsurprise per my request. :)


**A story I asked guestsurprise to do. Thank you so much, Amiga! :)**

 **Ultimate Spiderman belongs to Marvel. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Vibracio and Jocu belong to guestsurprise. :)**

* * *

 **Always There**

Spider-Man could feel sweat dripping down his face under his mask! These people were in trouble and only he could help! The Sandman and Venom were teaming up and he knew these people wouldn't last one more day!

"Make sure you get those guys! Leave the hostages for now. Your back up will help them," Fury said over the intercom.

"Fury, we have another problem! I see them and they just planted a bomb!" Spider-Man gasped.

"It's probably just a distraction! Capture them first! That's an order, Spider-Man!" Fury said, now a bit sternly.

"It's no distraction! These were the same we saw at the docks when that ship exploded; I've got to help those people!" Spider-Man said, now swinging out towards the hostages.

"Did you not just hear me?! Your back up is less than a minute away! If you don't stop Venom and the Sandman, they will attack other places!" Fury said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Fury," Spider-Man whispered, now turning off his intercom. He swung as fast as he could towards the hostages and began carrying them out two by two. Meanwhile, the villains were making an escape.

"Fool," Venom smirked.

"They always go for the hostages first." the Sandman chuckled. And with that, they took off into the night. Spider-Man's back up arrived right in time and tried to chase them but they had too far of a head start.

"At least the hostages are safe," one of the members said, now seeing Spider-Man place the last few at a safe distance as the building blew up! The bomb was real after all! Spider-Man and everyone watched in horror as the building was engulfed in flames and they all were lucky to be alive. After a few minutes, Spider-Man turned on his intercom and all he heard was two words.

"Here...Now." Fury said angrily, before disconnecting. The young hero hung his head. He knew he was in for a beating.

And my goodness...what a beating it was.

* * *

 _At Headquarters..._

"How dare you defy me on a mission! This has only been your third mission and you're already breaking protocol and directions!" Fury snapped.

"Fury, I-"

"I'm still speaking, Mr. Parker." Fury growled coolly. "You acted in an irrational manner. Those hostages would have been rescued if you just waited!"

"There was no time to wait! When they came, the building was blowing up!" Peter blurted out.

"You still needed to wait for further instructions! I saw they were arriving late and would have given you a plan! But instead, you turned off your intercom and went solo trying to play hero." Fury hissed.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Sorry? Sorry?! Sorry doesn't change the fact that you let two major criminals escape and now we have to track them down. We spent months trying to find them and now they are gone again thanks to you." Fury growled. He then narrowed his one eye even more. "You're suspended from the mission field for a while. I can't have people out there that don't listen."

"Wait, what?! You can't-"

"I SAID...dismissed," his angry voice lowering to a whisper. Peter stood in shock for a moment and then angrily turned to leave the room. Steve and Tony saw him angrily head out and followed.

"Fury and his attitude...doesn't he realize Peter is still a kid?" Tony said, walking briskly to catch up.

"Tony...Fury did what he thought we best, but unfortunately...he may have just lost an Avenger," Steve said, now pointing to where they could cut Peter off. And they did just in time before he walked out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...angry much. Easy kid," Tony said, now gently grasping Peter's shoulders.

"We heard what happened, kid. But don't let Fury get to you," Steve said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, he's always a hot head. Kid, you saved those people. That's what was most important." Tony said, now gently squeezing his shoulder.

"I agree. Peter...you did well," Steve said now patting his back. Peter looked at them with a sad smile, but looked away.

"Thanks, guys. But right now I just need air. I'm gonna go clear my head," Peter said. And with that, he gently pushed past both adults and walked out. But what he didn't know was that a certain Prince was watching him and very concerned from all he saw!

"No...no, he shouldn't be alone feeling this badly," Jocu said, now standing and teleporting quickly to Vibracio. Once Vibracio saw the young prince and how upset he was, he was even more disturbed when Jocu told him all that happened to Peter.

"He is in a terrible way. Vibracio…please…help me. He needs someone to lean on and he needs a father figure right now," Jocu said gently.

Vibracio gently placed a hand on the young prince's shoulder and nodded. "Yes, young one. I will talk to him. Bring him to me."

Jocu nodded and immediately teleported to find the young hero. His eyes widened as he saw Peter driving quickly out of town, small tears falling down his face. Closing his eyes, he entered Peter's mind.

"Peter…it's me…," Jocu whispered.

"W-Whoa! Jocu, where are you?! What's happening?!" Peter gasped.

"Take it easy…I need you to come with me for a bit. I'm bringing you to my world to see someone. It will all be alright, I promise," came the gentle response.

Peter nodded and closed his eyes, feeling Jocu gently take a hold of his car and park it along the side of the road. He then whisked Peter to his realm!

* * *

 _Upon arrival…_

Peter gasped at seeing Vibracio! The tall Lauhinian was intimidating and he immediately hid behind Jocu.

"Oh now, no need to fear…I'm not so fierce, am I?" Vibracio chuckled, now glancing at the hero over the prince's shoulder.

"W-Who are you?" Peter asked, still freaked.

"I'm Vibracio and I'm going to speak to you about what just happened," he whispered, now coming forward. Jocu chuckled and then teleported away, leaving the freaked out hero with the patient master.

"HEY! Jocu, come back here! Don't leave me here!" Peter called out in fear.

"Shhh…shhhh…easy…," Vibracio said, smelling the fear. "Come here."

But Peter was too scared! He immediately ran out and used his webbing to fly up into the trees. Laughing gently, Vibracio jumped at him and bean chasing after him.

"Come back here, young one. Let me speak to you," the master smiled, now almost catching him on a branch.

"S-Stay back!" Peter pleaded. But Vibracio just shook his head and cornered him on a tree branch.

"Calm down…I mean you no harm," Vibracio grinned, now letting his tail gently extend and tickle the hero on his ears.

"H-Hey, stahahahhahap!" Peter laughed, now batting at the tail.

"Well, now is that a smile I see?" Vibracio chuckled, now wiggling his black eyebrows.

"AHAHAHAHA P-Please! Stahahahahap!" Peter begged, now ducking as Vibracio almost captured him. But at that moment, Peter lost his grip and landed in a small pool below. The master smirked and dove in after him. Before Peter could say a word, Vibracio had him captured in his tails and was taking him back to his comfy cave.

But Peter began to squirm and panic, hoping to get free and somehow find Jocu to get home! But of course, that looked impossible at this point.

"Stop struggling, young one. I am not finished with you yet," Vibracio smiled at the hero over his shoulder. Once they entered the cave, he deposited the young hero on a plant. However, Peter used one more attempt to grasp the ceiling with his webbing and swung up. Chuckling, Vibracio scaled the wall in a second and hung upside down just like Peter.

"W-What are you doing?!" Peter gasped, now feeling the master gently move the hero's hair from his face.

"Waiting for you to calm down. Now how about coming back down there so we can talk," the teacher said gently.

"No, thanks. I don't want to talk about anything," Peter said grimly.

"Well that won't do because I want to talk to you!" Vibracio said, now approaching with two outstretched and wiggly, clawed hands. The other two were helping him keep his grip on the wall. Peter groaned in concern and tried to get as close to the wall as possible, but he then saw he had nowhere to go. After a few minutes, he felt the gentle hand on his face. "Calm down, little one."

And with that, he gently began attacking Peter's sides with tickles and gentle pokes. "AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"My my…so ticklish, little one," Vibracio chuckled, now going for his stomach and abs!

"NO! NO MORE TICKLING! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Peter laughed, now feeling the gentle tickles. He was amazed that this Lauhinian was able to not only tickle him like crazy, but also do it while they were both upside down!

"Oh, I think I will keep going until you come down off of here," he chuckled, now pulling Peter to his chest and tickling his shoulder blades!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" He laughed out.

"Don't worry…all you have to do is cooperate," he smiled deviously. And with that, he gently placed the hero on the ground and began going to town and gently nipping on his stomach. Vibracio then took off the hero's shoes and socks and that made him go even more crazy as his tails got his feet!

"NOAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Maybe here?" Came an amused question as he tickled in between Peter's toes.

"STAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAP!" Peter belted, now shaking his head back and forth.

"Or here?" And with those words, he used his claws and tails on his ears, neck, and began gently biting up and down his arms in playful nibbles.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MERCY! MERCY!"

"Will you listen to me?"

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES!" He laughed.

"Are you certain, young hero? This is so satisfying to me," Vibracio teased playfully.

But Peter's pleas went quiet as tears began to roll down his face! Vibracio nodded and stopped and helped the young hero sit against the flower and soft mossy wall. After Peter could breathe a bit easier, Vibracio spoke softly. "Now then…tell me your sorrows." Peter let out a huge sigh and then turned to the master.

"Master Vibracio…there was a lot going on. I did my best and our director, Director Fury, thought that I was being too reckless to save lives. I thought I did the right thing, but-"

"You did do the right thing, Peter. You saved all of those hostages. In time, Mr. Fury will see that." Vibracio cooed, now gently pulling the teen to him. He could feel Peter's frustrated sighs and tears, but rubbed his back and gently handed him some herb tea. "Drink this…it will help you to feel better."

"Thanks," Peter whispered, now taking a sip. After he drank a bit, Vibracio had him sit up and close his eyes.

"I want you to forget all about today. Breathe in and out…let those bad thoughts go, young one. You had done all you could do and now it is time for you to rest," Vibracio said gently, now rubbing the young hero's head and massaging his shoulders and back, helping him release tension.

"I-I have some work to do…," Peter said, now feeling groggy.

"Do not worry about work, Peter. Right now it's time for you to rest and relax. You've done all of what you can do and you need to stop hammering yourself. You need to let this air and environment soak into your system," Vibracio said, now rubbing him up and down his arms with herbs. Peter let out a deep sigh and felt the most relaxed he had been in a while.

After a few minutes, Peter opened his eyes and gently smiled at the teacher.

"Thank you so much, Vibracio. I needed that. Can I stay here for a bit? Maybe for the night?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Of course. I will prepare a place for you to rest," he smiled, now preparing a large flower for Peter to rest on. As Peter laid down, Vibracio ran a hand over his head. "And not to worry. All will be well."

"Yes, everything is fine." Jocu smiled, now appearing. "It appears Mr. Fury and the others had a talk. He is looking forward to having a pleasant meeting with you tomorrow."

"You guys are the absolute best!" Peter said, now standing and hugging them. "If anything, you both are the real heroes. Because you are always there for me and others, regardless!"

And with that, Jocu and Vibracio began playfully tickling the young teen more before they settled down for the night. Life was so much better when a hero had his own personal heroes to come and save the day.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it, Goldie! This was for you!**

 **To guestsurprise: I love it! Thank you so much! :) Also, a guest named optimusloverxo was wondering if you could do a request for them: "** **Could you write something with the tickle monsters? Where Amio, as youngest, feels like he can't do as much as his older brothers (like go on missions etc.) and the King (his dad) gets annoyed and upset at his son thinking that way and tickles him to cheer him up/make him promise to not think like that again because he is just as important as his big brothers!" Could you do that for them? :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
